1. Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a system and device for golf putting practice.
2. Related Art
Putting problems are typically caused by a putter's blade not hitting through the ball on a square path. This may be caused during the putting stroke by the blade not traveling back and through on a square putting line. In other words, a proper arc pendulum is not correctly obtained so as to consistently strike the ball squarely and send it upon the desired path. Frequently, golfers use too long of a stroke, which can also create problems. Other factors leading to improper or poor putting may include improper eye position over the ball and inadequate feet and shoulder alignment. Thus, it is desirable to find a perfect pendulum arc from backswing to follow through in the putting stroke.
There has been numerous practice putting aids designed to help ensure the golfer maintains a straight line so as to realize this pendulum arc in the putting stroke. One device includes a guide member spaced from the ground for sliding contact with the back side of a putter shaft. Another device comprises a sighting member and a shaft guide to assist in aligning and stroking a golf putt. Yet another device includes a foot mat for the golfer to stand on, thereby enabling his weight to steady the position of an accompanying guide bar on the mat during use of the device.
Still other training aids include box or track-like structures which sit on a putting or ground surface and include boundaries, clips or sightlines to guide the putting stroke or limit stroke length for a putt of any distance. Yet other training aids include extensions attached to the putter, which the golfer aligns with the desired direction of travel of the golf ball. Many of the currently popular putting training aids come into contact with the heel of the putter in a “one size training aide arc fits all” scenario. These aids may not obtain the correct pendulum arc for every sized golfer. Moreover, many putting aids are bulky and are impractical for use while the golfer is playing a round of golf and desires to get in a few practice put swings before approaching the green or awaiting his turn to putt on the green.